Emperor Napoléon Heatguy Warwick Firestorm
When Heatguy first started he was known as Heatguy7. He joined during Spring Break of March 2012. There were four spring break teams he joined the Beach Bums Team, which later came in second place. WoozWorld used to be different. Back then, you were able to trade Wooz and Beex. Energy and no levels did not exist in the game. Heatguy7 had an interest in history and science, and he also loved sports. He was from Miami and a fan of the heat that is where he got his name from. Originally, he would tell when ever the heat would win up until the finals were over. Heat Empire (2014-2017) The Heat Empire was an empire in WoozWorld ruled by Emperor Heatguy; The empire built a military which has pulled off multiple invasions. Originally the land on which the empire stood was under the Celestial Kingdom, but when the marriage of the Queen took place the land seceded from the Celestial Kingdom to form the Heat Empire. The very first invasion was on Thursday, June 5, 2014 against The Celestial Kingdom over the marriage of Queen Chanterella of the Celestial Empire to Maximus who was known as an enemy to the roleplay community of the time. The plan was to drive the newly crowned King-consort away with the invasion thus overthrowing him as the King-Consort of The Celestial Kingdom, first,The Emperor asked King Max for an alliance, He already knew he would say no, but the Emperor also knew Max would be thinking that if the empire wants to be allies why would they think ofdinvading So in the Middle of the night The emperor brought an army from his Empire and invaded The kingdom, right under King Max's nose. Later Queen Chanterella removed Max from power because of his rudeness, greediness and so many people that were against him which means that the plan did work. The Heat Empire told The Celestial Kingdom that they would never invade again. After the Mozart Crisis the Heat Empire later invaded the French Empire and Emperor Napoleon (Later revealed to be Heatguy) to provoke him. The French Empire then declared war on the Heat Empire it's allies thus begining the 1st Napoleonic War of Woozworld. The combined force of the newly-formed Celestial Empire and the Heat Empire constantly attacked the French Empire, but it was to no avail. The Celestial Empire then switched sides and joined the French Alliance while Empress Chanterella married Napoleon. The Celestial Empire then took on the Heat Empire which later resulted in the switching of sides of the empire as well on June 21, 2014 which was the turning point in the war. Then on June 22, 2014 the combined forces of the French Alliance defeated Blahiammododi who was attempting to pull a coup. With her defeat came the end to the war. In March of 2014, Empress Chanterella went into hiding when she was hacked. After months of hiding on her Columbus account Chanterella returned on a new account, but in November of 2017, Empress Chanterella was exposed as Arthur Wellesley, the Duke of Wellington. Arthur then quit forever; never to be heard from again. Because of this a new threat arose. JosephStalin formed his own coalition (Stalin's Civil War) made up of Mariah, Kawaii, Fiona, Arthur, (behind the scenes) Melanie, and Alina. Stalin's Coalition attempted to invade, but this was not to last. Stalin had selected a mostly pro-Napoléon army which most later switched back to the side of Napoléon. The Heat Empire started to slowly collapse in the aftermath of the war and had gone through long periods of inactivity. In December of 2016 the Royal Roleplay Community attempted to have RavenMiranda executed, Miranda being a long-time friend of Emperor Heatguy made way for the final battles of the Heat Empire. A plot to save Miranda was created the night before the execution. Miranda would not arrive to the execution, but instead several Midnight Army troops would arrive to start anarchy in the unitz filled with attendees of the execution and the men (Along with the Emperor) would degrade the name of the Royal Roleplay Community for the evil that it had become. The plan later worked and many small skirmishes between the Midnight Army and the Royal Roleplay Community followed until December 27, 2016. After many reforms the Heat Empire was dissolved on February 6, 2017. The Midnight Army is still in existence. Hetria (2017-Present) On February 6, 2017 a new government was established to secure peace among the nations of Woozworld. This government became the city-state of Hetria under the newly formed Empire of Valeria. Heatguy aka Napoléon was appointed to the position of General of Valeria; currently two corps are being created alongside the old Midnight Army. Family Napoléon was once married to the great Chanterella of the Celestial Kingdom and later Empire. With his wife he had several children which include Emma, Brittany, and Sil. Napoléon also has three siblings. Category:Rulers and Leaders